Step 1
by StarkidLuna
Summary: Songfic, Ron/Herimone using the Song how to safe a Life by the Fray. Tell me what you think!


Another one, listening to How to Safe a Life by the Fray, and thought of Ron and Herimone so here it is.

Also yeah i know they kiss in the last book but lets pretend this happens during their 6th year :)

Also Review!

* * *

><p><strong>Set 6th Year<strong>

"Ginny what am I doing wrong" said Herimone, they were in the common room, which was empty, It was Christmas, time the boys where somewhere else.

"My brother is a git Herimone, he's to blind to see, all they do is snog, that's not a relationship, shes annoying too might I add" said Ginny putting down the Quibbler.

"What should I do then" asked Herimone, hopelessly. For once in her life she didn't want to read books to figure this out, she needed a friend.

" Step One..." said Ginny.

Step one you say we need to talk  
>He <span>walks<span> you say sit down it's just a talk

"Hey Ron, can we talk" asked Herimone. Ron looked at Harry, nodded, and followed her outside.

They found a sit in the courtyard and sat down.

He smiles politely back at you  
>You stare politely right on through<p>

Ron smiles at Herimone, which causes her heart to melt. Stop doing that, he's with her thought Herimone. So Herimone, smiles back, but its not a smile that reaches her eyes.

Some sort of window to your right  
>As he goes left and you stay right<p>

"Ron, I miss this, talking to you" said Herimone, she nervously glanced at him, he just started.

"Right, was that before you made those birds come after me" said Ron.

"Ron look I'm sorry, I was mad" said Herimone, trying to keep her voice down.

Between the lines of fear and blame  
>And you begin to wonder why you came<p>

"You say sorry right now, seriously Herimone what is your problem" said Ron getting up, he was mad, down right angry. He became to walk away.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<p>

"Ron wait, can't we just talk like civilized people" called Herimone after him, as she stood up. This was a mistake, a really bad mistake she thought with a sigh.

And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

Herimone chased after him, she had to get this out.

"What do you want Herimone" said Ron, his voice loud.

"I want my friend back, I don't want it be awkward between us" said Herimone softly well, looking at the ground.

Let him know that you know best  
>Cause after all you do know best<p>

"I'm your best friend Ron, and as your best friend, who knows you best, Lavender is not good for you, all you guys do is snog its not healthy" said Herimone, looking at Ron.

"Really, you snog Krum, I like Lavender why can't you be bloody Happy" said Ron in a low voice.

Try to slip past his defense  
>Without granting innocence<p>

"For the last time Ronald, we are just friends, we can't you see that" said Herimone with a strain voice. Why can't he see that I'm in love with him thought Herimone.

"Why you want me to say sorry, would that help Ron" she asked, the tears threaten to fall down her face.

Lay down a list of what is wrong  
>The things you've told him all along<p>

"Sorry doesn't cut it Herimone, this isn't going to work" said Ron and walked away.

And pray to God he hears you  
>And pray to God he hears you<p>

Herimone, sat down on the cold ground and cried. Why was it working? How did this happen?

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<p>

Herimone had to use her gryffindor courage and took off after him. She was going to tell him, she had to.

And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

She followed him 7th floor she grabbed him pulled him into a empty classroom.

"We need to talk Ron" said Herimone, she folded her arms, and closed the door.

"I don't want to talk' said Ron rasing his voice.

"Ron we do, if you like it or not, now sit down" said Herimone in a soft but firm voice.

As he begins to raise his voice  
>You lower yours and grant him one last choice<p>

Ron to a sit, Herimone stand, not wanting him to make a mistake.

"Give me your Wand" said Herimone.

"Why" asked ron.

"So we don't Hex each other" said Herimone taking Ron's, wand and putting both of them o n the teachers desk.

Drive until you lose the road  
>Or break with the ones you've followed<p>

"Here's the thing Ron, i like you" said Herimone, starting at the floor.

"Like me" said Ron softly shocked.

He will do one of two things  
>He will admit to everything<p>

"Herimone, I'm with Lavender" said Ron softly.

Or he'll say he's just not the same  
>And you'll begin to wonder why you came<p>

I'm with Lavender echoed in her mind. She closed her eyes, maybe this was the end?

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<p>

"Well then, I wish you good luck" said Herimone trying not to cry she gave ron his wand back and open the door.

And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

"Herimone wait" said Ron's voice, but Herimone kept on going.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<p>

"Herimone you didn't let me finish" said Ron, he grabbed her arm, and they went back into the room.

And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

"I'm with Lavender, but I was with her, because, I love you Herimone, I thought you didn't like me, I love you" said Ron, looking into Herimone eyes.

How to Safe a Life

How to Safe a Life

Herimone stood there, shocked, confused, and wondering if this was happening.

"You love me" she said softly as the words sink in.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<p>

"I Love You, its always been you Herimone" said Ron walking closer to her.

And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

"I love you too Ronald" said Herimone and she kissed him.

Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
>Somewhere along in the bitterness<p>

Both them, stood there kissing, not caring about what was going around them. They were in totally bliss.

And I would have stayed up with you all night  
>Had I known how to save a life<p>

The door open, but they didn't look.

"About Time" said a voice they recognized. They turn around to see there best friend Harry, grinning madly. By him stood, Ron's sister, who smiled at the two.

How To Safe a Life

How To Safe a Life


End file.
